Prayers
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Sheena going to pay her respects to her late mother-in-law's grave. Late Mother's Day Fic with some Sheloyd moments.


**Disclaimer: **The following story uses characters from Tales of Symphonia in a different timeline of the game's aftermath. The game and characters used belong to Namco. The story written is made by me, **Maurice A. Nigma**. So please keep in mind that I only do this as a hobby and not do it to make a profit and such. I also ask that you don't add flames to this fic and take them straight to me through PM only. Thank you.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Prayers**

Sheena took deep breaths as she finally reached her destination. Normally for her, walking to a nearby place would prove to be an easy task. With her natural speed and agility, going from one place to another would only take her minutes to accomplish. However, in her current physical state, such tasks prove to be difficult to do.

"**Whew!** I'm not sure if I can handle two more months of this," the female ninja said to herself while rubbing her lower back which erupted in pain due to the weight in her middle. "Ugh! At least the two of you decided to behave for mommy to visit your grandma. The last thing that I want is to feel like peeing in the middle of the woods."

The dark haired mother-to-be turned her attention towards the object of her taxing walk. She clutched at the stems of flowers in her hands as she looked at the stone structure before her. The sight before Sheena seems to be carefully crafted to be something that would signify someone's death and resting place. Time did its part to age the rock edifice while the earth embraced it with its moss. Bushes of leaves and weeds appeared around the markings that spell out the name of its owner.

"Well, it looks like we're here," the summoner said, not only talking to herself but to her unborn children as she waddled over to the tombstone and ran her fingers over the lettering on the front. "I know that I should be resting, but I just can't sit around in the house all day as I get bigger and fatter with just lying on my butt. Besides, it's about time that I visited my mother-in-law."

Sheena carefully lowered herself as she placed the simple yellow flowers onto the bottom of the structure. The young woman then crossed her legs in a comfortable position as she sat on the ground on her bottom. Her growing round abdomen gives the impression that the ninja is carrying a ripe watermelon on her lap rather than two growing babies. The young female is thankful that her children are supposedly asleep seeing that they have not given any sudden movements. She would not be able to concentrate with all the playing around happening in her womb.

The former ninja turned her full attention towards the gravestone and began to speak to it in a quiet, and yet, shy tone, "Now where do I begin? Well I guess that I should start with talking a bit about myself. **Sighs!** That's going to be tough."

The summoner took a moment to gather her thoughts right before speaking, "My childhood isn't what most people would call a joyous one. I'm not really sure when exactly I was born. My grandfather, Chief Igaguri, found me as an infant abandoned right near the outskirts of Gaoracchia Forest all alone and hungry. I don't know who my parents were or why they abandoned me, but it's no longer important seeing as grandpa has been so caring and kind since taking me into his home. It's a village where people live out their lives in secret isolated from the rest of the world.

"As years of growing up in the village went by, I started to feel out of place. The people always seem to look at me like I was some sort of monster. It was around the age of six when I arrived at the Elemental Research Laboratory where I discovered that I possess the power to summon Summon Spirits. From the moment that I've made my first summoning pact, everyone around me started to look at me differently like I'm some monster. Though I felt happy helping my grandpa and the village at the time, people continued to stay away from me. Heh! Guess I know how Raine and Genis felt as half-elves seeing that I seem to possess elves somewhere in my ancestry."

Sheena took a moment to regain her composure while trying to fight the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. A few minutes later, she calmed herself enough to speak again, "Sorry. **Sniffs!** Just getting a little misty in the eyes from all the bad memories. **Sniffs! **Anyway, by the time I was around seven years old, Grandpa along with some skilled ninjas took me to the Temple of Lightning. I've managed to call Volt out into the open with no problem, but when I asked to make the pact I couldn't understand what he was saying. A few moments later, I suddenly lost my nerve and Volt began to run rampant resulting in the deaths of one third the population of Mizuho. Not only that my grandpa fell into a coma while trying to defend me from Volt's attacks.

"Ever since the incident, everyone started to act differently around me. Whenever I try to strike a conversation with someone, he or she would try to ignore me or pretend not to know me. The people of Mizuho see me as a coward who murdered hundreds of innocents with my failure at the pact. Even one of my childhood friends see me as the one who killed his parents even though his older brother tried to convince me otherwise. The nobles of Meltokio look down on me like I don't belong in their city. Even with Corrine at my side, I've always felt sad and alone. But all that changed for when I've met your wonderful son."

The dark haired ninja took some time to wipe away the tears that began flowing down her cheeks and compose herself. After taking a few minutes to calm down, Sheena spoke again right as she sniffled, "**Sniff! **I'm very sorry for that, Mrs. Aurion. Talking about stuff on my past hasn't always brought out good feelings for me. Besides, I shouldn't be moping about stuff that happened in the past wishing things were different. I wouldn't have met Lloyd and the others if things were otherwise.

"Anyway, it all began with a mission to help the people of Tethe'alla by preventing the Regeneration in Sylvarant. At the time, I thought that helping my village and my world by assassinating Sylvarant's Chosen would help me to be accepted. But when I saw her as the kind person that she is and the dedication she puts into helping someone in need, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And after hearing what she went through in being Sylvarant's Chosen, I've felt so ashamed at not realizing what I've almost done and what I would've become. It's not fair for Colette to go through that much pain for a religion that asking for a person's life in return for global salvation. But I guess that I should be sort of thankful that it happened or otherwise I wouldn't have met a wonderful guy that would later become my husband."

The young woman took a moment to lift one of her slender hands in front of her face. She smiled at the golden ring shimmering on her finger with the engraved initials 'L' and 'S' shining its surface with the aid of the sun's light. "Heh! I know that Lloyd could be a bit of a knucklehead, but he's the most kindhearted person that I have ever known. I only wish that you were here to see the handsome young man that your son has become. Heh! Heh!

"The truth is he's sort of the reason why I came here to speak with you. I know that Lloyd must've talked to you about what he did for me in the past but I feel that it's fair that I get to say my piece to my mother-in-law. To speak as a person who loves him as a wife and a mother who's expecting two babies of her own.

"Anyway, I've to be honest that for when I first saw Lloyd, he was a bit of a reckless kid. Don't take this the wrong way, but your son isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Heh! Heh! But despite most of his noticeable faults, he's the most caring and loving husband that I could ask for. In fact, Lloyd's helped me out with a lot of problems that I wasn't able to overcome alone. Like for when he helped me to overcome my fear with making the pact with Volt. The big lug even managed to snap me out of my depression of losing my first true friend Corrine.

"But there's always one thing that I admire most about your son and that's his ability to see and treat someone as a person, not some object. He doesn't judge a person by where they're from or what race they're in. Lloyd doesn't even care that both his teacher and his best friend are half elves despite the fact that they're hated for being that way. Of course, back then he's as thick as a rock for when it comes to noticing that a girl has feelings for him. Heh! But that dense and kind nature of his only makes me love him even more which is why I married him for the dim lug that he is. Heh! Heh! Heh!

"Now here I am talking with you while bearing his kids. It's nice to feel them move around, but sometimes it could be a real pain. I'm betting that it wasn't easy on you for when you were carrying Lloyd like this. Not to mention having to deal with the way that your husband's always protecting you and making sure that you're well fed and don't hurt yourself by having friends keeping you company. At least you have to deal with one hyperactive baby instead of two."

Sheena chuckled with a smile as she turned her full attention towards her large rounding stomach. She could feel the steady and yet strong movements of one her unborn children as he or she seems to want its mother's attention. The summoner smiled as she placed a hand on the throbbing spot where one of the babies kicked.

"Heh! Looks to me that one of the little rascals decided that he or she wants mommy's attention," the pregnant woman said while feeling one of the twins seemingly doing flips within her. "Boy, does it like to play around. I wonder if Lloyd has ever been this energetic as a kid? I bet that he was as cute as a button but stubborn like a mule."

The raven haired ninja gave herself a moment to come up with a mental perception of Lloyd as a young toddler. She could just imagine seeing her husband as a small boy wearing red with his spiked but soft brown hair on his little head. Sheena nearly squealed at the mental picture of little Lloyd running around while playfully chasing Noishe in a game of Tag. She could also imagine the small boy cheerfully running towards the shadowed figure of his parents. The summoner learned long ago that Kratos is her husband's real father, but she still could not picture the former seraphim of Cruxis as such.

Sheena snapped herself out of her dream state when she felt another one of her twins joining its sibling in moving within their warm cocoon. The young woman smiled as she draped her arms around her greatly distended abdomen while imagining holding two small babies in her arms. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Hyperactive and strong like their mommy and daddy," she said to herself in a motherly tone while roaming her hands about her large belly to feel the unborn babies move. "I wonder if these two would look alike one another? Or maybe since I'm having a boy and girl, they would look somewhat different. What would they get from Lloyd that he got from his folks? Heh. I know that he must've gotten his good looks from Kratos, but what about his mother? I wish I could see what she was like."

As if on cue, the dark haired ninja was brought out of her trance for when she felt two strong yet gentle arms wrap themselves underneath her very round middle. Sheena smiled at recognizing the warm aura coming from her unexpected yet welcomed guest. The young woman turned to see the face of her husband looking at her with his reddish brown gentle eyes.

"I see that you've been talking to mom," she heard Lloyd speaking in a low but kind tone as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "So, what did the two of you talk about? Does it something to do with the kids?"

"Mmm, well not really, Lloyd," she said to her love while leaning her face to give him a small peck on the lips. "We're just talking about some stuff about me and also what a kind, strong and handsome knucklehead you turned out to be. Not to mention how heavy that you've made me with these rascals. Just how much did you hear?"

"Only the parts of you wondering what our little angels are going to be like and what my mom looks like," she heard the brunette saying with a chuckle as the mother-to-be felt his hands roaming all across her growing belly. "Boy, you weren't kidding, Sheena. These little guys are as playful as Noishe was for when he wants attention. Hahaha! Man, was Kratos annoyed at him for being pushed to the ground like that. I could only imagine what the twins would do to Noishe when they're old enough to walk."

At hearing her husband's words, Sheena began to laugh and gush at the thought of their twin children as playful toddlers. She could imagine seeing two healthy kids running around squealing and laughing in delight while playing with a playful Noishe. Her thoughts soon came to a halt as a loud growl erupted from her huge stomach. The summoner blushed for when she realized that she and the twins are starving.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sounds to me that the three of you need some food!" she heard Lloyd say with a playful chuckle while keeping his arms warmly around her. "We'd best get back home so that I could fix us all dinner. I'm sure that the twins would keep bothering you if they don't get their meal."

"Well, these little runts do take mostly after their dad after all," Sheena exclaimed with a smile along with a mock tone of annoyance. "I swear, when most people see me, they would think that I've swallowed a huge watermelon or that I'm just getting really fat. The way the twins keep moving around in me like crazy seems like they're jumping and doing flips. Just how does Kratos put up with you as a kid is way beyond me."

Hearing playful chuckles coming from the brunette, the young female saw him outreaching his hand as an offer to help her up. Sheena gratefully took his hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up to her feet. She then saw the red clad swordsman slowly placing a small bouquet of flowers towards the bottom of his mother's grave. The dark haired young woman then noticed a tiny trail of what appears to be tears running across his cheek. Sheena walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him from behind as best as her huge abdomen would allow. She felt Lloyd tensing for a moment before he calmed himself and relaxed into the embrace.

A few minutes passed as she and her lover savored one another's presence of warmth and comfort. The moment soon came to an end for when another loud growl erupted from Sheena's huge stomach. The female in question spoke in a embarrassed tone with a chuckle, "Looks to me that our little moment would just have to wait. Let's get back home before our little ones start kicking me in the liver and make me want to pee."

Hearing him lightly chuckle, the summoner felt her husband taking one of her hands affectionately into one of his own. "You go right ahead and wait for me with Noishe, Sheena. I'll only need a few moments to talk with mom. Try to settle the kids down in the meantime."

"Oh, sure. Give me the tough job," Sheena respond sarcastically while planting a quick kiss on the lips before speaking again. "Just don't keep me waiting, Lloyd. You know how the twins get for when they're hungry."

Seeing him give one of his friendly and loving smiles, the mother-to-be felt Lloyd retracting his hand from hers and going towards his mother's grave. As she waddled her way towards the path home, she saw Noishe galloping towards her with a happy and excited expression. The former ninja giggled as she felt the huge dog-like creature nuzzle his nose against her huge middle to greet the unborn babies. Of course, the protozoa's antics are also causing her to nearly laugh out of control due to her being ticklish in some areas of her stomach.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Knock it off, Noishe! Ha! Ha! I know that you're all excited with wanting to see the kids, but they're still not ready to come out yet! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sheesh! You're just like Colette acting all happy towards a mother dog that just had her puppies!"

The young woman extended an arm towards the green furred creature to pet him for when she noticed something within her hand. She felt Noishe stopping his 'attack' on her pregnant tummy to allow her to see the object in her possession. Sheena stood shocked at seeing an aged gold locket in the palm of her hand. Curious, the dark haired summoner turned the switch on the side of the pendant and peered at its contents. She nearly fell from surprise at seeing the picture.

What the summoner saw is a small portrait of a family. The tall smiling man with brunette hair and old clothing is clearly the former seraphim Kratos. In the past, Sheena would never have pictured the normally stoic man as a father let alone the smiling type. She then turned to the small bundle of joy which was clearly her husband for when he was a baby. The pregnant woman gushed at the sight of Lloyd as a newborn.

Her attention is quickly diverted towards the woman holding baby Lloyd in her arms. From what the former ninja could see, the person in the photograph seemed to be in her early twenties. She possesses long wavy brown hair that extends to her shoulders. Her eyes, while brown, shine with a familiar glint of determination and kindness that are in Lloyd's. The most noticeable feature of the woman is the warm smile on her face. The same smile that Sheena has grown to love on the dual sword master since their meeting.

The summoner is so entranced by the image of Lloyd's mother that she nearly jumped for when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The pregnant woman turned to see the face of her husband chuckling and smiling at her shocked expression. "I see that you've found the picture of my mom," she heard the young man speak softly, his gentle smile never wavering. "When we get inside, I can tell you on what I can remember about her as a kid while I prepare dinner. It might also help keep your mind off of food and the twins jumping around inside you."

Sheena chuckled heartily at Lloyd's little joke right as she clung herself to the brunette's arm and happily walked alongside him. The raven haired woman laughed softly as she felt Noishe going to her other side protectively while gently caressing the side of her belly.

"_I really am lucky to have met Lloyd,"_ she thought to herself while putting her hand with the locket on the side of her stomach. _"If I hadn't met up with him, then I wouldn't be where I am today. Heh! Course, having a huge weight in my belly is not what I had in mind, but I'm real happy nonetheless. __Wherever they are, I hope that both Corrine and Anna are watching as these two rascals grow up to be wonderful children. I just pray that these kids would have my brains instead of Lloyd's."_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took me a while for me to put a new story up, everybody. Especially seeing that this is suppose to be a Mother's Day fic which is long overdue.

It's just that things in my mind have been pretty hectic. I've gotten to discover that I've been thinking a bit too much for when it comes to editing and rereading stuff like my story. Not only that, but I would like to thank a couple of my friends for helping me out with writing as well as helping me to lighten up a bit when it comes to making fanfics. On another note, Silver Radiance would be a bit delayed due to my issues with self confidence and such. In any case, I would like to give a big thanks to those who reviewed. Especially thanks to those who actually some constructive criticism on certain things such as where the story takes place and such. Anyway, I'm planning to make a series of one-shots that would be a bit helpful with relieving me of extra ideas I've written down called, **Scarlet and Lavendar Blossom**. Later on, I'm going to be putting up polls on my gallery for you guys to help with deciding the names that I've picked for the kids that both Lloyd and Sheena are going to have. A poll for each.

And thank my friends from both this site and DA, **NUTCASE** and **GANTZ** for helping me through those tough times of needs. Well, later all and hope to hear your reviews!


End file.
